Maria sama no miko
by tigrekstro55
Summary: Kannazuki no mikoxMaria sama ga miteru xD n doy mas informacion entren xD espero que les guste... xD
1. Chapter 1

**MARIA SAMA NO MIKO**

**CAPITULO 1 : NO QUIERO DEJARTE IR.**

Es un dia común y corriente como siempre Makoto Saotome salía a trotar a las 4:30 A.M…

Mako: -''son las 5:50 ire a despertar a Himeko''-entra al apartamento… -''HIMEKO (la sacude) HIIIIMEEEEKOOOO''-

Himeko: - ''Ya Voy''- dice somnolienta –''Que pasa Mako chan''-…

Mako:- ''Es hora de ir a la escuela y tu novia Miya sama ya esta que viene''-… .

Himeko:- ''Ohh¡ es Sierto''-

se levanta se pega una ducha con agua fría y se viste a la carrera Mako le alista sus cosas para salir del apartamento. Despues de 5 mins Llega Chikane.

Chikane: -''Buenos días Saotome san''-.

Mako:-''Bu..Buenos días Miya sama''-.

Chikane:- ''Buenos días amor como estas''?.-

Himeko:- ''Buenos días Chikane chan''-…. Le da un beso corto en los labios.

Chikane:- ''vamos''-

..se suben al auto, Himeko en el copiloto Mako atrás y Chikane manejaba, había un silencio incomodo hasta que llegaron a el instituto Chikane baja y le abre la puerta a Mako luego va hasta donde Himeko Ayudarle Chikane se despide de Mako que va directo donde el entrenador.

Himeko: -''te sucede algo Chikane chan te veo muy pensativa''?-

Chikane:- ''No amor estoy bien''- le sonríe y la abraza –''ya casi es hora de ir a clases te dejo amor cuidate''- le da un corto beso en los labios..

Himeko:-''cuidate Chikane chan''- y se va para su clase pensando-(_noto a Chikane chan extraña será que le sucede algo en el auto no hablamos como lo hacemos todo los días será que le sucedió algo en su casa_)-y estuvo pensando toda la mañana.

Chikane: -(_como decirle a Himeko que me voy a estudiar al otro lado de Tokio que ya no estare con ella hasta graduarme le contare en la hora del almuerzo)-_y va directo a clases.

La mañana y la transcurrió rápido y Chikane aun pensaba como decirle a Himeko mientras tanto fue a firmar la renuncia del consejo estudiantil y como siempre los rumores de todo lo que hace _Miya sama _se escucharon en todo el instituto llegando a los oídos de Himeko,.. Himeko se molesta y va al jardín de rosas a esperar a Chikane que entra al momentico.

Himeko:-''es sierto el rumor que esta recorriendo todo el Instituto?''- la mira molesta

Chikane: _se pone palida sin saber que hacer o que decir, una gota de sudor comienza a recorrer su sien y lo primero que se le ocurre decir es:-''_que rumor amor?''-traga saliva-.

Himeko: -''no te hagas Chikane chan porque no me dijiste antes''-sus ojos comienzan a derramar lagrimas.

Chikane:-''amor lo siento no sabia como decirte''-agacha la cabeza.

Himeko:-''pues normal con tiempo para estar preparada para tu partida''- le dice con un nudo en la garganta y algo molesta.

Chikane:-''lo siento amor tengo que ir mis padres me obligaron y..''- antes de que terminara Himeko le interrrumpio.

Himeko:-''Y que y que Chikane chan sabes que no me digas mas, mas bien ¿a que instituto entrararas?¿donde viviras con quien?''- pregunta aceleradamente.

Chikane:-''Ire al_Colegio Privado Lillian para Señoritas _al otro lado de Tokio viviré con mi tia''-dice calmadamente.

Himeko:-''Tia…¿De parte de quien?.¿Como se llama?''-pregunta rápido

Chikane:-''de parte de mi padre se llama Sayako Ogasawara, y Himeko otra cosa salgo este Fin de semana''-muerde su labio inferior.

Himeko: -''que pero si no coinciden sus apellidos como va hacer tu tia? Y QUEEE osea pasado mañana te vas ''- sus ojos se humedecen.

Chikane: -'' son hermanos por parte de madre distinto pero es mi tia y si amor lo siento''-la abraza con fuerza.

Himeko: -''no quiero dejarte ir Chikane chan Te amo no soy capaz de dejarte''-la abraza fuerte.

Chikane: -''Yo también Te amo''-le da un beso largo.

Suena la campana para ir de nuevo a clases Himeko se va rápido mientras que Chikane se queda un momento,las clases transcurrieron rápido Himeko fue donde Mako a decirle:

Himeko:-''Mako chan me voy sola a casa tu te vas Con Chikane si Cuidate''-

Mako:-''pero que paso Himeko?''.

Himeko:-''no quiero hablar de eso cuidate''- se despide con un beso en la mejilla.

Mako: -''Okey esperare a Miya sama para ir con ella cuidate Himeko''-

Himeko iba caminando sola mientras pensaba (_que haría sin Chikane como seria el tiempo sin ella_), mientras ella pensaba resulto en el apartamento entro y solto en llanto..y pensaba (_no puedo dejar ir a Chikane pero es mejor para su educación pero aunde encuentre a alguien mejor que yo mas guapa aunde la conquiste) –_pero que cosas digo no puedo pensar en eso- entra al baño a darse una larga ducha.-(_mañana no hay clases pero iré el sábado a despedir a Chikane al aeropuerto_)- salió y se vistió para ir a la mansión Himemiya donde su amada novia no quería desperdiciar tiempo sin estar a su lado asi que se puso unos vaqueros negros sueltos una blusa de manga corta roja y sus tenis converse rojos recogió su cabello con una cola de caballo y salió directo a la mansión cuando estaba a punto de tocar Chikane la abrazo por detrás vestía una pantaloneta azul rey una blusa esqueleto blanca tenis blancos y tenia recogido su cabello azulado con una cola de caballo se veia hermosa con ese vestimenta deportiva,Himeko voltio a abrazarla y le da un beso corto y le pregunta:

Himeko: -''a ver señorita Himemiya ¿De donde viene?¿Que estaba haciendo?''- le pregunta haciéndose la seria.

Chikane:-''amor estaba en el club de Kyudo ((**para los que no recuerdan osea de tiro con arco xD xD xD**)) y me vine trotando además me cojiste de sorpresa no me dijiste que vendrías''-dice poniéndose una mano en la nuca.

Himeko:-''jajaja sierto no avise lo siento pero quiero pasar tiempo contigo jaja amor ¿tu recogiste a Mako?- dice preocupada.

Chikane:-''Si amor recogí a Mako y la lleve a su apartamento y me dijo que habías salido y entonces segui derecho para el club''-dice sonriente.

Himeko:-''Bueno jaja ya estaba preocupada jaja''-

Chikane:-''Himeko''- dice algo nerviosa con su mano izquierda en la nuca y una gota de sudor en su sien .

Himeko:-''Si Chikane chan''-la mira atenta

Chikane: -''Es que… eto..-traga saliva- ''QUESITUQUIERESQUEDARTEESTANOCHECONMIGOAQUIENLAMANSIONYASABESERESMINOVIAYNUNCAHASDORMIDOAQUICONMIGOYQUIEROQUEESTESCONMIGOESTANOCHESIHIMEKOPORFAVOR''-dice aceleradamente.

Himeko:-''Que dijiste Chikane chan dilo un poco lento y tranquila que no te voy a pegar-suelta una pequeña risa.

Chikane:-''es que como ya sabes me voy el sábado y pues…eto..que si tu quieres emm..quedarte esta noche conmigo aquí en la mansión.. pues eto… ya sabes eres mi novia y pues emm estos 7 meses que llevamos juntas no has dormido aquí y pues quiero que duermas esta noche aquí conmigo…por favor..-mira el suelo y se muerde su labio inferior..

Himeko:-''dejame pensarlo''-se hace la que lo piensa por un largo rato-''Si acepto''-

Chikane:-''grasias amor ven''-la jala de la mano y entran- en la puerta la esperaba Otoha.

Otoha:-''Buenas tardes señorita,buenas tardes Kurusugawa san-hace una reverencia.

Chikane-''Buenas tardes Otoha Himeko se quedara esta noche asi que por favor ayudala con lo que necesite muchas grasias-y le da uan pequeña reverencia.

Himeko:-''Buenas tardes Otoha san grasias''- le da una pequeña reverencia.

Chikane:-''bueno ire a ducharme hablen ustedes con permiso- y se retira.

Otoha:-''Kurusugawa san acompáñeme por favor-Himeko la sigue-es muy rara vez que la veo por aquí ya sabes que la señorita se va sierto?''-

Himeko:-''Si lo se y me ah dado duro la noticia''- una lagrima sale pero la esconde de Otoha.

Otoha:-''la señorita se puso triste por tener que dejarla a usted ella la ama demasiado por favor no la vaya a lastimar''-la mira-Himeko solo asienta la cabeza-'' Ella es una persona muy noble además la familia Ogasawara también es muy prestigiosa por aya al otro lado de Tokio y creo que entrara al colegio donde esta su prima''-

Himeko:-''¿Prima?,Chikane chan tiene una prima en ese colegio ¿como es?¿como se llama?-dice desesperada por saber.

Otoha:-''No le digo como es el nombre se lo preguntas tu a la señorita'' -Himeko asiente con la cabeza- ''esta bien ella es de ojos azules un poquito mas oscuros,su cabello azulado como el de la señorita solo que esta la mitad de la espalda ya esta comprometida con su primo,primo también de la señorita, su nombre es Suguru Kashiwagi pero me parece que ella no esta interesada en el y va a romper el compromiso no se sabe bien porque no le diga a nadie que yo le di esa información''-

Himeko:-''tranquila no dire nada muchas grasias''-le guiña un ojo.

Chikane:-''Buenas buenas de que hablaron''-dice sonriendo, vestia un vestido negro señido a su cuerpo el cabello suelto y unos tacones negros-.

Otoha:-''compermiso me retiro''-Himeko se despide.

Himeko:-''lo siento pero no me arregle para la ocacion''-dice al ver a Chikane tan guapa y elegante.

Chikane:-''estas bien asi, vamos''-y van directo a la salón de música-.

En el trayecto Chikane pensaba –'(_jeje lo que no sabe Himeko es la sorpresa que le dare esta noche ya que me voy quiero que nuestra primera vez sea maravillosa y que mejor que este vestido que se quita fácil)'- _jejeje- ''¿de que te ries Chikane chan?''-,-''Himeko''- se sonroja y mira a otro lado,-''no me vas a decir Chikane chan''-, - ''si eto es.. es que recordé una cosa y me dio risa''- sonríe aun con sus mejillas sonrojadas- ''okey vamos al salón de musica''- Chikane asiente con la cabeza y la hace pasar- ''sientate'' y le señala un sillón verde Himeko va y se sienta mientras que Chikane va directo hacia el piano y hace transcurren 2 horas Chikane tocando el piano para Himeko mientras ella le tomaba que Tocaron la puerta.—toc toc toc—''Siga'' -dice Chikane-era una de las mucamas -''disculpe interrumpirla señorita la sena ya esta lista con permiso'' y se retira haciendo una pequeña reverencia.-

Chikane:-''bueno vamos''- Himeko la sigue hasta el eran las 8:14 P.M, Chikane le mostro la habitación que era para Himeko porque desde el tiempo que llevaban juntas no habían dormido en la misma cama pero ella quería sentir el calor de Himeko pero no se atrevió a decirle que durmiera con ella.

Himeko:-''Eh Chikane chan eto..''- ''si''- la mira Chikane con curiosidad –''es que no acostumbro a dormir en una habitación tan grande eto.. p..po..podria dormir contigo''-dice nerviosa con sus mejillas rojas-Chikane la mira y dice sin pensarlo-''por supuesto no hay problema vamos te prestare una pijama''-''Si''- dice Himeko y entran en su habitación-''Chikane podrías voltearte''-dice Himeko sonrojada-''Himeko que mala es que no puedo ver que escondes tras la ropa''- dice burlescamente Chikane- ''Jaja tan grasiosa es que''-pero le interrumpe Chikane –''es que que Himeko''-dice curiosa- ''nada olvidalo''- y se comienza a quitar su blusa roja dándole la espalda a Chikane que la comienza a mirar sin parpadear cuando se iba a poner la blusa de la pijama Chikane la abraza por detrás y le dice:-''que piel tan suave''-y roza su mejilla en el hombro de Himeko y avanza para darle un beso en los labios apasionado Himeko no se resiste mas y empieza a profundizar el beso pensando-''(_Chikane se me va mañana y aprovechare esta noche)''-_Chikane pasa una mano por la espalda y la otra empieza a desabrochar el pantalón de Himeko bajándolo poco a poco sube hasta su sosten para quitárselo lo desabrocha se lo quita y mira sus pechos no pudo evitar sonrojarse en ese momento arrecuesta a Himeko en la cama y le quita el pantalón dejándola solo con sus interiores Himeko la besaba con intensidad y le quito el vestido con facilidad luego le desabrocho el sosten y empezó a besar el cuello de Chikane,Chikane la beso por el cuello hasta llegar a su oreja que le mordió suavamente y le susurro-''Esta noche seras MIA''- y bajo hasta su abdomen y le bajo la ropa interior de encima hasta dejarla como vino al mundo Himeko se sonrojo pero no dijo nada ya que al fin y al cabo Chikane era su novia que tanto amaba Chikane llego hasta su intimidad que estaba humeda bajo hasta haya y empezó a besar suave para luego jugar hay con su lengua y sentir ese néctar de su novia luego de un momento hay subió y empezó a besarla mientras metió un dedo lo hizo suave pues sabia que era la primera vez de Himeko también llego a la barrera e introdujo otro dedo para romperla Himeko gimio pero luego se dejo llevar Chikane comenzó a acelerar hasta que Himeko llego al climax.. toda agitada himeko se poso encima y le susurro es mi turno le bajo la ropa interior a Chikane y empezó primero a lamer sus pechos fue bajando hasta encontrarse con su intimidad que empezó a tocar con sus dedos introdujo uno para romper la barrera en ese momento Chikane gimio pero Himeko siguió e introdujo otro luego de un rato empezó a lamer y a jugar con su lengua mientras que Chikane se encorvaba la espalda Himeko lo disfrutaba hasta que Chikane llego al climax Himeko se sintió feliz de haberlo logrado las dos sudaban se besaron y calleron rendidas.. a la mañana siguiente Chikane despertó y vio que Himeko dormía dándole la espalda Chikane se paro se fue al baño de su habitación se ducho y se vistió cuando salió Himeko todavía dormía haci que se acosto pero le quito la cobija a Himeko no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla desnuda se sentía feliz al saber que lo de anoche no era un sueño mientras la miraba Himeko despertó –''Buenos días Chikane chan''-''buenos días Himeko''-se besan Himeko se levanta para bañ :- ''Amor te espero en el comedor ya esta cerca la hora de irme''- y sale de la habitación.-''Si ya te caigo (_es sierto Chikane se va hoy me arreglare para ir con ella al aeropuerto)''-_Himeko salió de la ducha y se fue directo al comedor donde desayunaron hablaron y se divirtieron hasta que llego el chofer para llevarlas al aeropuerto.-''Vamos Himeko''-''Si''-van hasta la sala por el equipaje cuando suena el teléfono…_al otro lado de la línea…_ -''ya estas lista cuidate te quiero a eso llame no puedo ir pero te llame no te enojes conmigo si hija adios''-''Adios padre si no estoy enojada tranuilo adios''-dice fríamente.- cuelga –''vamos Himeko''- le toma la mano y van directo al aeropuerto 25 mins después llegan solo faltaban 5 mins para el vuelo Himeko abrazo fuerte a Chikane y la beso.. Chikane le correspondió se le encharcaron los ojos al tener que dejar a Himeko. Himeko se separa de ella la mira y le pregunta:

Himeko:-''¿Quién mas vive donde tu tia?''-pregunta.

Chikane:-''mi prima ya que los hombres de la casa mantienen en viajes de negocios igual que mi padre''- le contesta

3 _mins para el vuelo aerotokio_

Himeko:-''¿Cómo se llama tu prima?''-pregunta-

Chikane:-''su nombre es… Ogasawara, Sachiko Ogasawara''-dice

Himeko:-''Amm Ya Chikane no olvides escribirme cuando llegues Cuidate''-la besa y Chikane comienza a alejarse –''(_Ogasawara Sachiko no se me puede olvidar ese nombre_)''-piensa.

_El vuelo aerotokio a despegado_ informan y Himeko sale a esperar el bus para ir al apartamento de Mako cuando se aproxima el bus le suena el celular mira un numero desconocido contesta:-_al otro lado de la línea_- _Alo_!- Si que necesita- dice Himeko- _eres Kurusugawa Himeko-_Si que se le ofrece- _Soy el padre de Chikane es para decirle que te inscribi al instituto de Liliam para que vayas tu también empiezas en 1mes te compre los tiquetes de avión ya cuidate y cuida a mi hija se que ella te ama y no soporto verla sufrir por eso te inscribi aya cuidate hasta luego- _cualga. Himeko casi brinca de alegría pero se contuvo ya que estaba en lugar publico –''(_Chikane voy por ti_)''penso y se monto al bus para ir a contarle a Mako.

**CONTINUARA**

**¿Qué le pasara a Himeko por aya? ¿Quién es realmente Sachiko Ogasawara? ¿Cuál será la reacción de Chikane al ver a Himeko? Bueno pues eso lo sabran después :3 xD espero que les haya gustado cuídense Bye.. xD **


	2. Capitulo 2 ya voy por ti

**MARIA SAMA NO MIKO**

**CAPITULO 2: YA VOY POR TI.**

Perspectiva de Himeko

-Me subi a el autobús no podía creer todavía que me había llamado mi suegro jeje suegro suena bien jeje bueno ahora si terminare este mes aquí para ir donde Chikane pero tengo que contarle todo a Mako no puedo esperar mas- me baje del autobús entre al apartamento Mako estaba con una chica de cabello negro ojos verdes vestia un uniforme de soccer al parecer de un equipo de Tokio Mako se paro a saludarme y yo le correspondí luego me presento a la chica-

Mako:-''Himeko por fin llegas te presento a una compañera de deportes su nombre es Haruka''- le dice alegremente.

Himeko:-''mucho gusto''-hace una pequeña reverencia.

Haruka:-''Mako como te dije tu iras conmigo si o si oyo pero no acepto un no''-se cruza de brazos.

Himeko:-''em.. eto disculpen que me meta ir a donde''-.

Mako:-''ir al Colegio Liliam a los torneos deportivos dentro de un mes pero no quiero ir''-dice molesta.

Himeko:-''ve Mako chan es una muy buena idea además aya esta Chikane chan además yo ire entre un mes a estudiar aya''-dice con la mano izquiera detrás de su nuca.

Mako:-''QUEEE! Y eso porque Himeko como entraste aya''-

Haruka:-''si Himeko como entraste sabiendo que es un colegio muy prestigioso y todo eso?''-.

Himeko:-''el padre de Chikane chan el señor Himemiya me ayudo, entro en un mes''-.-dice sonriente-

Haruka:-''ya vez Mako Himeko ira te podrá ver contenta nos veremos en un mes cuídense hasta luego con permiso''-y se retira.

Mako:-''me debes una explicacion''-se cruza de brazos.

Himeko:-''veras me llamo el señor Himemiya y me dijo que me había matriculado aya y pues ya sabes para estar con Chikane chan''-

Mako:-''okey te creo pero sabes que solo estare en las dos semanas de los torneos sierto?''-la mira atenta.

Himeko:-''si Mako chan''-

Mako:-''bueno chao Himeko nos veremos mas tarde ire a entrenar''-le da un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y se va.

Himeko:-''bueno empezare a empacar''-dice alegre

Perspectiva de Chikane

Me falta poco para aterrizar mi prima Sachiko ira a recogerme al aeropuerto no me acuerdo bien de ella ya que casi no nos veíamos espero reconocerla cuando la vea jeje,el avión aterrizo, fui por mi equipaje cuando sentí que me abrasaron por detrás era ella mi prima Sachiko su cabello azulado un poco mas oscuro que el mio y su voz tan suave pero a la vez imponente estaba acompañada de una chica algo tímida de cabello café lo tenia sujeto con dos coletas a los lados ojos cafeses tes blanca jeje su timides me recordó a Himeko lo cual coji mi celular mientras mi prima me ayudaba con mi equipaje le escribi un mensaje a Himeko:- _::amor ya llegue te amo cuidate mucho preciosa muuackk::- _las dos estaban elegantes mi prima y su compañera que aun no me presenta creo que me tocara a mi la veo algo timida me recuerda a mi hermosa Himeko.

Sachiko:-''Prima discúlpame por no haberte saluda hola''-la abrasa-''te presento a mi petite soeur Fukuzawa Yumi mi hermana menor- sonríe.

Chikane:-''Hola Fukuzawa san Soy Himemiya Chikane pero dime Chikane''-dice sonriente.

Yumi:-''Ho..hola''-dice sonrojada.

Sachiko:-''bueno vamos a casa''

Chikane:-''si vamos estoy exhausta''-

Yumi:-'' Onee sama ella vivirá contigo''

Sachiko:-''si por un tiempo porque lo preguntas Yumi''

Yumi:-''no por nada olvidalo onee sama''-

Chikane:-''tranquila yo no te quitare a tu **_onee sama_** jeeje-''

Sachiko:-''Chikane que cosas dices yo no tengo nada con Yumi''-dice casi gritándole se sonroja pero voltea a ver a Chikane para que Yumi no la viera asi.

Chikane:-''Que pasa Sachiko''-

Sachiko:-''Lo hablaremos en casa''-dice con un tono molesto.

Yumi:-''em Onee sama me podría dejar en casa tengo que acompañar a mi hermano menor por favor''

Sachiko:-''por supuesto Yumi como tu quieras''.

Pasan 5 mins y dejan a Yumi en su casa Yumi se despide de ambas pero le da un beso en la mejilla a Sachiko por primera vez y Sachiko se sonroja y le dice hasta luego Yumi dice todavía algo sonrojada Chikane las mira u le dice a Yumi- oye y el mio- Yumi la mira nerviosa mientras Sachiko se sorprende y comienza a mirar a Chikane molesta no sabia porque se molestaba cuando Chikane se acercaba mucho a Yumi-e eto okey le da un en la mejilla a Chikane y se marcha se despiden y cuando se dirigen a la mansión Sachiko mira a Chikane y le dice:- ni se te ocurra óyeme bien ni se te ocurra acercarte mucho a Yumi-dice molesta Chikane la mira y le pregunta:-''¿Sachiko tu miras a Yumi como tu petite soeur o como algo mas?''- Sachiko la mira pero que dices sabes que estoy comprometida con Suguru Kashiwagi y además un amor entre dos mujeres no creo que sea algo apropiado para chicas de nuestra sociedad-dice pero voltea a otra parte y piensa-''(_porque niego mis sentimientos tal ves por el rechazo de chikane)''-_No creo que sea algo malo Sachiko''- dice Chikane mirando al frente –''dimelo con toda confianza no te rechazare porque yo tengo a una chica como mi pareja además es muy atenta sencilla y amable ella no es de alta sociedad que digamos pero es la persona que mas amo ademas Yumi es muy hermosa y se ve que le interesas''- ''tu crees''- ''si si lo creo y te ayudare con ella si''- ''grasias Chikane pero tengo que romper con Suguru san primero''-''agale cuando estes lista dices okey''-''si''…. Luego de unos 30 mins llegaron a la mansión Ogasawara entraron..

Sayako:-''Chikane tiempo sin verte como as crecido''-la abrasa.

Chikane:-''eso digo tía''-le abrasa igual.

Sachiko:-''okey okey ire a llevar el equipaje a tu habitación''-

Chikane:-''okey''.-pasa 30 mins Chikane va a su cuarto a descansar pero no deja de pensar en Himeko que estará haciendo cuando la volverá a ver..- _toc toc toc –_''siga''-.

Sachiko:-''tenemos una conversación pendiente Chikane como rompo con Suguru san?''-

Chikane:-''hablaras mañana con el''-dice seria.

Sachiko:-''si ademas el lunes estare muy ocupada por ser la _Rosa Chinensis en bouton_ el no me agrada y no me gustaría tampoco el rechazo de Yumi creo que no lo soportaria''-dice con un nudo en la garganta.

Chikane:-''vale pero mañana hablaras con el y le explicas todo si''-dice mostrándole un sonrisa.

Sachiko:-''si Chikane se lo dire todo con detalles''-le sonríe.

Pasan 7 mins hablando cuando suena el timbre Sayako va y abre:

Sayako:-''Hola Suguru san como estas''-dice alegremente.

Suguru:-''Bien Sayako sama se encuentra Sa chan''-

Sayako:-''Si ire por ella debe estar con Chikane''-

Suguru:-''Chikane sama vino genial puedo pasara a saludarla''-dice con ese tono burlesco de siempre.

Sayako:-''si sube''-le señala las escaleras.

Suguru:-''grasias''-hace una pequeña reverencia-''Sa chan''-

Sachiko:-''Oh no es Suguru san el que hace aquí''_- toc toc-_

Suguru:-''Sa chan''-abre la puerta-''con permiso''-''Hola Chikane sama tiempo sin verte,Hola sa chan''-.

Chikane:-''Hola Suguru san''-le muestra una fría sonrisa.

Sachiko:-''Que haces aquí Suguru san?''-

Suguru:-''necesito hablar contigo Sa chan''-Sachiko mira a Chikane, Chikane se retira de la habitación.

Sachiko:-''Que quieres''-dice algo molesta.

Suguru:-''es sobre nuestro compromiso''-sachiko lo mira nerviosa.

Sachiko:-''Que pasa''-dice en un tono frio.

Suguru:-''Sa chan yo te quiero es como una hermana se que llevamos tiempo comprometidos pero lo quiero romper porque estoy enamorado de otra persona''-dice nervioso.

Sachiko:-lo mira-''Ehh pues estoy de acuerdo yo también amo a otra persona y tu la conoces''-Suguru la mira y le dice-''tu también conoces a mi persona''-se miran serios.

Suguru:-''a la cuenta de tres decimos los nombres si 1…2….3… **''Yumi,Yukki''**-'' Sachiko te gusta el hermano de Yumi''-''no digas nada a ti te gusta Yumi''-agacha la cabeza-

Sachiko:-''bueno pues que seamos felices todo bien hermano''-''Si hermana''-se abrasan

Chikane le manda una foto a Himeko por medio de msj esperando a que se lo responda pero nada asi que decide salir a caminar por el jardín ve un inmenso árbol y se recuesta hasta que quedo dormida no había descansado nada ya que Suguru san se quedo platicando con Sachiko san y no quería interrumpir no sabe cuanto durmió pero descanso se levanto para ir a la mansión estaba a punto de anochecer..

Sachiko:-''Chikane Chikane hable con Suguru san le conte lo de Yumi pero a que no sabes a el le gusta el hermano de Yumi''-dice feliz.

Chikane:-''que bien Sachiko te dije que se resolvería''-''si Chikane vamos descansemos''-''Si Sachiko''-se va directo hasta las habitaciones.

AL OTRO DIA

Perspectiva de Himeko

-''No eh mirado el celular por estar empacando desde ya''- coji mi celular para ver la hora 8:37 A.M y veo que tengo un mensaje lo veo y es una foto de Chikane se ve tan hermosa pero pronto estare a ya con ella jeje tengo que aguantar…, es sierto tengo que ir a tomar fotos para una revista. entre a el baño para bañarme me demore un rato a que tenía tiempo, tenía que estar a las 10:00 A.M en las oficinas de la revista Geyko … Sali de la ducha me puse unos jeans blancos una blusa negra unos converse blancos y mi cabello suelto coji mi cámara y Sali llegue al estudio Geyko me quede toda la tarde hay..,

Perspectiva de Chikane

No Hice nada en todo el dia me la pase jodiendo en redes sociales toda la tarde solo me preocupaba en lo que estuviera haciendo Himeko nada mas llego la noche mi prima me dijo que tenia que madrugar para mi primer dia de clases entrare a la misma clase de su _onee sama_ Yoko Mizuno asi que descansare porque mañana sera un largo dia.

Perspectiva de Sachiko

Me encontraba en mi habitación pensando en el dia de mañana hablare con Yumi pero a mi prima le va a quedar duro apenas se den cuenta quien es en realidad ella o mejor dicho quien es en realidad yo que por eso mi rechazo a los hombres huyy será un dia pesado.

_Dia lunes.._

Perspectiva de Chikane .

Me desperté temprano para salir con Sachiko ella ya estaba casi lista mientras que yo no soportaba ese uniforme . pensé en Himeko que estaría haciendo estará estudiando bueno después la llamaría probablemente estará durmiendo jeje-''Chikane vamonos''-me dice mi prima lo cual cojo el maletín de los cuadernos y salgo con ella nos demoramos como 25 mins en llegar era un colegio muy grande entre mirando todos los arboles hasta llegar a la estatua de la virgen Maria mi prima comenzó ahorar y yo también pedi que me fuera bien…

Sachiko:-''Chikane aprende a atar tu moño''-dice burlescamente.

Chikane:-''okey pero que uniforme tan incomodo''-dice con una cara de desagrado.

Sachiko:-''mira ella es mi onee sama''-Chikane la mira-''Onee sama ella es mi prima Chikane le toca en la misma clase que tu la podrías llevar es que estoy esperando a Yumi''-

Yoko:-''Por supuesto Sachiko san''-''grasias onee sama''-''no hay de que''-le guiña un ojo y le dice a Chikane que la siga.

Chikane:-''Mucho gusta Chikane Himemiya''-yoko le responde-''es un placer pero te digo tienes que buscar una petite soeur lo sabias''-dice Yoko-''Si lo se''-responde Chikane.

Yoko:-''ya llegamos y si quieres me podrías acompañar al Yamayurikai después de la clase de presentare a las demás rosas y a las boutons''

Chikane:''grasias lo hare''-

Paso la mañana u en el periódico escolar publicaron una foto de Sachiko con Chikane lo cual formo un alboroto Yoko era la única Rosa que sabia que Chikane era la prima de Sachiko asi que no habría problema pero las demás rosas y sus boutons no sabían asi que se reunieron todas en el Yamayurikai a esperar a Sachiko Yoko y Yumi y asi fue Yumi entro con Sachiko normal las demás rosas pensaban-''(_Como puede estar tan tranquila sabiendo que engaño a Yumi)''-_

Yoko:-entra con Chikane que tenia las mejillas rosadas de ver a esas chicas hay-''sucede algo''-pregunta Yoko y todas miran mal a Chikane.

Eriko:-''miralo tu misma''- pone el periódico en la mesa-Yumi lo mira y no dice nada-''ves Yumi Sachiko es un traidora''-''Si''-dicen las demás.

Yoko,Sachiko,Yumi y Chikane se miran- y sueltan la risa- todas se miran confundidas y habla Yumi sin mas no poder de la risa-''Jajajaja Ella es… jajajja … la prima de Sachiko sama..jajjajjaja''

Todas se miran y sueltan una risita-''hay que pena contigo ya te íbamos a armar un escándalo''- dice Saotou Sei (Rosa Gigantea)-se acerca a Chikane muy alegre y la saluda se presenta con la simpatía de siempre

Sei:-''Hola soy Rosa gigantea jaja Saotou Sei pero llamame Sei y no voy a negar que estas muy mona jeje y esos pechos jeje''-estira las manos para tocarlos pero Sachiko le da un golpe suave- ''no toques a mi prima Sei''-todas sueltan carcajadas mientras Chikane ya se siente intimidada-

Sachiko:-''te las presento de las Rosa Gigantea son Satou Sei que ya la conociste''-''-Hola-''dice Sei-''y Todou Shimako''-''un placer''-dice Shimako haciendo una pequeña reverencia-''De las Rosas Foetidas Torii Eriko, Hasekura Rei y Shimazu Yoshino''-''un placer dicen todas al mismo tiempo. Asi pasan el rato recochando hasta el final de las clases..

**_(otro lado de Tokio)_**

Himeko recibe una llamada de un numero desconocido-_al otro lado de la línea-_ ''HOLA CON KURUSUGAWA HIMEKO''-''si con ella que se le ofrece''-''SOY EL SEÑOR HIMEMIYA PARA INFORMARLE QUE HAN AVIDO UNOS CAMBIAOS NO VIAJARA EN UN MES SI NO MAÑANA MISMO SE INSTALARA EN LOS DORMITORIOS DEL COLEGIO POR EL MOMENTO ASI QUE ALISTE SUS COSAS QUE YA TIENE TODO PAGO MAÑANA SALE SU VUELO HASTA PRONTO''-_cuelga la llamada- _Himeko queda en shock Mako la mira y le pregunta-''¿Quién era?''-

Himeko:-''El señor Himemiya quiere que salga mañana mismo''-

Mako:-''genial entonces empaca para que te puedas ir''-dice feliz

Himeko:-''pero tu Mako chan''-

Mako:-''nos veremos en los torneos''-la abraza.

paso lo que quedaba de tarde llego la noche Himeko se ducho y se acosto…-_din din din din- _suena la alarma Himeko se levanta se ducha recoje sus cosas y se despide de Mako… y se va directo al aeropuerto.. anuncian su vuelo y se sube en el avión que despega hay mismo..


	3. Capitulo 3 QUE¿Sorpresa?

**hey disculpen por la demora jejejejje soy una persona ocupada xD pero eso no importa jaja xD lo que imprta es que aqui les dejo el 3 cap xD jaja :3 **

**CAPITULO 3: QUE ¿SORPRESA? O.o**

Perspectiva de Himeko

Llegue cansada del viaje me instale en un hotel temporalmente mientras me llevaban el resto de el equipaje a los dormitorios de donde seria ahora mi escuela así que me eche un rato a descansar y a pensar que estaría haciendo Chikane ¿si me pensara?-pensaba mientras daba vueltas en la cama- al fin después de 4 Horas de descanso Himeko despertó y salió del Hotel directo a la escuela Liliam pero no quería ir asi mientras estuvieran en clase asi que se puso unas gafas de sol una bufanda negra y se recojio el pelo para que no la reconocieran, luego de 1 hora salen todas las estudiantes y ve salir de hay a Chikane abrazada con una chica de cabello castaño oscuro tenia el cabello recogido con dos coletas y se reian de algo no podía leer sus labios se quedo observando algo molesta hasta que salió una chica de cabello azulado un poco mas oscuro que el de Chikane la abrazo y se fueron yo me quede mirando con ira pero me calme ya que mañana hablaría con ella entre a ese instituto me recibió la madre superiora –"(_Creo que asi se le dice_)"- me dirigió hasta mi habitación me dio el horario de clases me toco la clase Wisteria asi que me despedi de la señora y me acoste en la cama a descansar me quede dormida en el instante.

Perspectiva de Chikane

Dejamos a Yumi en su casa y nos dirijimos a la mansión yo me sentía cansada y me estaba quedando dormida en el auto cuando sentí que me iba me vibro el celular lo mire con los ojos algo entre cerrados ya que la luz del aparato me molestaba y era Sachiko que me había timbrado para que me despertase la mire con ira pero el cansancio me pudo

Chikane:-"ya llegamos"- pregunto con una voz cansada y somnolienta.

Sachiko:-"si jajaja te tome una foto mientras dormiste jaja"-le dice burlescamente

Chikane:-"Sachiko borrala"-

Sachiko-"seguro a Tu novia le agradara verla si se la logro mandar"-

Chikane:-"no no le mandes eso a Himeko…(_Himeko me olvide completamente de ella hoy seguro se enojo conmigo mou que mal la llamare)…-"_espere Sachi voy a hacer una llamada"- busco su nomero y timbro _pi.- _Suena el teléfono pero no contesta mire la hora- (umm seguro esta descansando) pensó en sus adentros… salude a los presentes y entre a mi habitación me quite el uniforme y me acosté asi ya que el cansancio no me dio tiempo de buscar una pijama…

_En la mañana_

Perspectiva de Himeko

Me levante algo temprano me duche me puse ese uniforme que me pareció muy comodo _"(me imagino que habrá pensado Chikane al vérselo puesto jajajaja_)" Sali a desayunar al restaurante escolar faltaba media hora para las clases asi que termine me diriji por mi bolso con los cuadernos para ir a clases. Llegue al salón de Clases la profesora me recibió muy formal mente me presente:-"Hola Soy Kurusugawa Himeko un placer conocerlos a todos"-termino de decir sintiendo el calor en mis majillas me senté casi en el ultimo puesto enseguida de la ventana que mostraba la parte para hacer deportes luego una chica me hablo_"Hola Soy Todo Shimako pero solo dime Shimako un placer si quieres después de clases vamos al Yamayurikai es como el consejo estudiantil podrías ayudarnos ayi si quieres"-dice la chica con una sonrisa- Himeko la mira y le dice-"por supuesto seria un honor ayudar en el consejo estudiantil"-le dice con una sonrisa-"esta bien entonces después de clases vamos"-

**_…Mas tarde…._**

Shimako:-"Kurusugawa san vamos"-le dice levantándose de su asiento.

Himeko:-"Si vamos"- salen directo al Yamaurikai

Shimako:-abre la puerta y suben a la habitación donde se encontraba Eriko-"Como estas Rosa Foetida"-.

Eriko:-"Bien Grasias Shimako quien es la señorita que te acompaña"-

Shimako:-"Ella es Kurusugawa Himeko nos ayudara en el Yamayurikai"-

Himeko:-"Mu..mucho gusto"-hace una pequeña reverencia.

Eriko:-"el gusto es mio Kurusugawa san"-

Himeko:-"por favor díganme Himeko"-sonrie

Eriko y Shimako:-"esta bien Himeko"-

Eriko:-"ya están que vienen las demás"-

Sachiko:-"esta bien are te mientras tanto"-

Eriko:-"toma haciento por favor Himeko"

Himeko:-"grasias"-se sienta educadamente.

La puerta se abre entran Rei y Yoshino con Yumi toman asiento y se quedan mirando a Himeko Himeko en el acto se pone nerviosa y comienza a mirar para otro lado entra rosa Gigantea…

Shimako:-"onee sama como estas"-la abraza-"hey chicas les presento a una nueva compañera esta en mi clase nos ayudara en el Yamayurikai es Kurusugawa Himeko"-"un placer dice todas"-

Sei:-"pero que mona eres hola soy Satou Sei rosa gigantea pero dime Sei"-le guiña el ojo

Himeko:-"Hola"- sintió que se abre la puerta y una voz se presenta-"Buenas a todas"-Himeko voltea a ver. La otra chica la mira y se presenta –"Hola soy Mizuno Yoko rosa chinensis pero dime Yoko"- le regala una sonrisa a lo que Himeko hace los mismo

Yoko:-"donde están ellas dos"-pregunta algo molesta

Eriko:-"ya deben estar que vienen relájate"-dice con una sonrisa

Yoko:-"que estará haciendo"-sintio que se abre la puerta todas miran y entran las dos personas que esperaban…

Himeko no miro todavía estaba tomando el te cuando voltea ve entrar a aquella joven que abrazo ayer a Chikane-"Buenas como están"-dice sonriendo y se dirije donde una chica que se encuentra al frente mio y se sienta a su lado yo las miro y recuerdo.

FLASH BASH

Chikane abrazaba a una chica de cabello castaño oscuro tenia el cabello recogido con dos coletas y se reian de algo no podía leer sus labios se quedo observando algo molesta hasta que salió una chica de cabello azulado un poco mas oscuro que el de Chikane la abrazo y se fueron yo me quede mirando…

Fin del flash.

Perspectiva Himeko

-"(_definitivamente son ellas las que estaban ayer con Chikane)"-_ la de coletas me saludo y se presento-"hola soy Fukuzawa Yumi ella es mi onee sama"-"Hola soy Ogasawara Sachiko"-dice con una sonrisa aun abrazaba a la de coletas-"es un placer conocerte Kurusugawa san"-"por favor dime Himeko"-"como tu digas Himeko"- estaban hablando hasta que Sachiko dijo ahí viene la que faltaba para empezar la reunión"-todas se quedaron calladas esperón que entrara aquella persona yo bebí un sorbo de te hasta que entro esa persona…-"lamento llegar tarde"-se queda en la puerta descarga unas bolsas-"(_Esa voz no puede ser_)"- camina por detrás de mi creo que aun no se percata que estoy aquí se dirige a una silla desocupada que había al frente mío-"lo siento chicas por lleg.."-se queda en silencio cuando mi ve-

"Hi..Hime…me..meko Que…que sorpresa verte aquí ¿Cómo entraste a este colegio?¿cuando llegaste?¿donde estas instalada?"-pregunta rápido..-"Hola Chikane chan pues todo fue tu padre el me inscribió aquí y me dio los pasajes para venirme estoy desde ayer por aquí"-"que alegría me da verte Himeko"- todas las presentes las miraban algo confundidas hasta que una hablo.

Sei:-"de donde se conocen"-dice algo confundida pero con una sonrisa.

Chikane:-"a lo siento disculpen mis malos modales ella es Himeko mi novia"-todas miran a Chikane y a Himeko sorprendidas.

Himeko:-"si asi es soy la novia de Chikane chan"- todas dirigen sus miradas a ellas dos.

Sei:-"enserio ahh que mal Himeko que yo planeaba conquistarte"-dice bromeando con una sonrisa a Chikane se le asomaba la vena en la frente a punto de estallar-

Chikane:-"basta rosa Gigantea"-dice en un tono molesto.

Eriko:-"bueno bueno jejeje tendrán tiempo para ponerse al dia estamos aquí para la reunión del festival deportivo que es en 26 dias ya saben como organizaremos sierto y que vienen dos estudiantes del otro lado de Tokio las recibiremos con mucha cordialidad a Haruka ella no nos dio apellido asi que llámenla Haruka jejej y a su acompañante Saotome Makoto fueron invitadas a participar en los torneos Chikane entrara al equipo verde Himeko en el Rojo Mako en el amarillo y Haruka en el azul listo jeje ya esta todo planeado asi que esta reunión se acabo jejeje"-

Sachiko:-"tan corta no nos dejaste opinar pero ya que listo asi que adiós"-se levanta de la mesa pero Sei la sienta..

Sei:-"para donde crees que vas tenemos una charla aquí"-señala a Chikane y a Himeko.

Sachiko:-"esta bien"-se sienta.

Rei:-"donde te estas quedando Himeko"-dice tomando un sorbo de te.

Himeko:-"en los dormitorios"-

Sachiko:-"pues lo siento ya no te iras a mi casa con nosotras ya que eres la NOVIA de mi prima estaras haya asi que cuando salgamos vas por tus cosa okey"-

Himeko:-"no que pena muchas grasias"-

Sachiko:-"no acepto un no"-

Himeko:-"esta bien Sachiko sama"-

Sachiko:-"bien".

Asi pasaron un rato almorzaron se dirijeron a clases hasta la salida Sachiko mando por las cosas de Himeko para que se las darán al chifer que esperaba en la puerta del colegio. Todas se despidieron y hay quedo Sachiko Chikane y Yumi

Sachiko:-"ya venimos chicas"-se va con Chikane.-"esta bien"-

Se quedan en un silencio incomodo hasta que Himeko lo rompe..

Himeko:-"Yumi chan eres novia de Sachiko sama"-

Yumi:-"pero que dices No"-dice poniendo las manos al frente y cambiando su expresión en el rostro por una nerviosa.

Himeko:-"jajaj lo siento no es para tanto es solo que ella cuando se sento a tu lado intento tomarte la mano pero se arrepintió y puso su rostro algo serio"-

Yumi:-"enserio pues a mi la verdad me gusta onee sama pero n ose como decirle"-pone una cara triste

Himeko:-"las cosas pasan a su tiempo y creo que tu le gustas a ella pero se ve que es muy orgullosa y creo que no dira nada hasta que tu lo hagas"-

Yumi:-"pues entonces cuando reúna el valor se lo diré a Sachiko sama"-"decirme que"- se oye la voz de Sachiko detrás las dos chicas voltean sonrojadas algo asustadas –"nada nada olvidalo Sachiko sama"-dice Himeko porque Yumi seguía congelada de que de pronto Sachiko las haya escuchado-"esta bien esta era la ultima bolsa ire por Chikane"-se aleja-"fiuuhh por poco se entera"-dice Himeko-"sierto"-dice Yumi saliendo de su estado.

Perspectiva de Chikane.

(_Ver a Himeko allí si me trajo mucha sorpresa me dejo casi en shock pero sentí que algo se llenaba dentro de mi_)

Sachiko:-"Chikane hola tierra llamando a Chikane hola"-sacudia la mano frente a su cara para que reaccionara

Chikane:-"si jeje ya hice firmar el trabajo vámonos"-se dirigeron hacia el auto donde se encontraba una Yumi dormida en la mitad de atrás Himeko en la ventana.

Sachiko acomodo a Yumi para que se arre costará en su hombro la abrazo y se dirigieron a la casa de Yumi a dejarla

9 mins mas tarde llegamos a la casa de Yumi Sachiko no la quiso despertar asi que salió con Himeko para que ella le ayudara un poco Himeko toco la puerta abrió el hermano de Yumi Yuki le mostro la dirección del cuarto de Yumi Himeko se quedo afuera esperando a Sachiko mientras que yo me estaba quedando dormida en el puesto del copiloto..

Perspectiva de Sachiko

Entre cargando a Yumi quería hacerme traerla yo al cuarto sin que nadie la despertara llegue a la entrada de ese cuarto ese cuarto que tanto me imagino en las noches como será el estilo de Yumi la tenia cargada ya me habían empezado a doler los brazos así que abrí entre cerré la puerta y la arre coste en su cama la acobije pero antes de irme hice lo que eh deseado la bese en los labios ella se movió y me me voltee para irme lo que me sorprendió fue al ver unas imágenes mías pegadas en la puerta de su habitación y tantas cosas me vinieron por la cabeza pero no me quede hay si no que me fui me despedí de Yuki y me dirigí al auto con Himeko que me esperaba en la puerta nos subimos y Chikane estaba dormida nos quedamos en silencio todo el trayecto hasta que llegamos a la mansión unas sirvientas llevaron el equipaje a una habitación yo le dije a mama todo y me dijo que si que si era la novia de Chikane que con mucho gusto Himeko se quedo hablando con mi madre mientras yo fui a despertar a Chikane que la había dejado en el auto la sacudí y le dije que ya habíamos llegado ella se levanto adormilada saludo somnolienta a los presentes se dirigió a la habitación se quedo dormida Himeko se le quedo mirando pero mi mama le dijo que ella siempre hacia lo mismo llegaba así del colegio y caía a la cama en coma jaja Himeko se rio y se fue a la habitación que le asignamos se despidió de nosotras agradeció y se fue..

Sayako:-"Sachiko que tal todo con Yumi"-

Sachiko:-"bien mama bien"-

Sayako:-"Suguru me dijo que rompieron el compromiso eso es sierto"

Sachiko:-"Si asi es pero no quedo rencores los dos nos enamoramos de otras personas"-

Sayako:-"si el me dijo que el de Yuki pero no me dijo de quien te enamoraste tu"-

Sachiko:-"mama lo siento pero por el momento no te lo dire"-

Sayako :-"esta bien hija no te voy a juzgar solo que esa persona te ame y ya"-le guiña el ojo

Sachiko:-"estoy segura que la persona que amo es la indicada descansa madre"-

Sayako:-"descansa hija"-

Fue una charla dura con mi madre pero todavía no le diré que es Yumi el sábado hare una pijamada jejeje bueno y esas imágenes en la habitación de Yumi será que yo también le gusto jumm no se hay me va a estallar la cabeza mañana hablare con ella esta vez le dire todo se quito el uniforme si puso una pijama y se acosto quedo profunda en el instante

Perspectiva de Himeko.

Esta casa es muy grande le agradesco a la familia de Chikane por recibirme pero me siento cansada me acostare me dio una alegría ver a Chikane pero esa Sei es guapa pero tengo que cuidarme y cuidar a Chikane de ella jum que sueño voy a ver que pasas mañana. Se durmió.

**CONTINUARA**

**Tan tan tan jajajajjaja que les pareció espero que les aya gustado lo siento por la demora jeje **

**francsca lucchini: grasias por tu comentario y grasias por leer mi historia cuidate xD **


	4. Chapter 4 algo me huele mal :

**CAPITULO 4: ALGO ME HUELE MAL :/ o.o**

_Din din din din…_ suena la alarma Chikane con mucha dificultad estira su mano para apagar aquel sonido molesto se frotas los ojos –"(_otro dia de clases otro dia yamayurikai otro dia que vengo dormida ire a despertar a Himeko)"- _se levanta se pone una bata y se dirije a la habitación de aquella rubia no toca no pide permiso si no que entra como si nada la ve hay durmiendo atravesada en la cama la sabana solo le tapaba las piernas Chikane se arrimo aquella cama se sento en el borde y comenzó a llamarla –"Himeko Himeko despierta HI-ME-KO llegaremos tarde HIMEKO"-la sacude hasta que logra despertar-"Que sucede Chikane chan ya voy ya voy"-dice somnolienta se levanta y le da un corto beso a Chikane en los labios-"Vamos dormilona vístete yo ire a arreglarme"-sale de la habitación de Himeko y se dirige a arreglarse-

"Chicas bajen a desayunar"-grita Sayako-a los 4 mins se encontraban todas en el comedor desayunando en silencio…

Sachiko:-"termine ire a desirle al chofer que cuadre el auto para que nos lleve"-

Chikane:-"esta bien ya vamos"-

Perspectiva de Sachiko

Sali a decirle al chofer que cuadrara el auto para que nos llevara pero no era eso por lo cual me pare del comedor si no porque quería pensar en Yumi le robe un beso mientras dormía que descarado de mi parte pero daría lo que fuera por volver a besarla pero lo que mas me intriga esas imágenes en su puerta será que yo también le gusto que hago..-"vámonos"- me dijo mi prima sacándome de mis pensamientos asentí con la cabeza-"vamos por Yumi o ella cae al colegio"-dijo Himeko

Sachiko:-"ella cae al colegio pero nosotros la arrimamos a la casa"-le sonríe

Himeko:-"esta bien"-le devuelve la sonrisa.

Chikane:-"Himeko te amo"-la abraza y le da un beso.

Sachiko:-"no quiero ser violinista por favor"-

Chikane:-"esta bien esta bien"-

Todo el trayecto hasta el colegio se quedan calladas, salieron del auto y Chikane rompió el silencio

Chikane:-"Himeko iras con Shimako sierto"-

Himeko:-"si porque"-

Chikane:-"aya esta"-la señala pero ve que se le arrima Sei a saludar a Shimako-"Eh Himeko y si te llevo a tu clase"-

Himeko:-"no te preocupes Chikane"-le da una sonrisa-"adiós"-le da un beso en la mejilla y se dirige a donde se encontraba Shimako

Sachiko:-"que te preocupa Chikane"-la mira seria mientras Himeko se alejaba

Chikane:-"es Satou Sei mira mucho a Himeko"-

Sachiko:-"no te preocupes"-

Chikane:-"jumm si tu lo dices vamos"-

Sachiko:-"si porque no quiero ver todavía a Yumi"-dice poniendo una cara de preocupación

Chikane:-"que te preocupa Sachiko"-la mira fijamente a los ojos

Sachiko:-"ehh eto hay le robe un beso a Yumi mientras dormía"-pero en ese instante Yumi la escucha ya que había acabado de llegar y le interrumpe

Yumi:-"que hiciste que"-

Sachiko:-voltea a ver a la persona que había hablado pero queda pálida al ver que hay se encontraba Yumi-"Yumi eh eto no es lo que parece"-

Yumi:-"no es lo que parece pero es lo que escuche"-se aleja corriendo hasta el salón de clases

Sachiko:-"ay Chikane que hago"-dice desesperada jalándola del uniforme-"me va a odiar"-

Chikane:-"no creo vamos al salón"-

Perspectiva de Yumi

Salí corriendo de ahí no podía creer lo que había escuchado pero me sentía feliz yo no soy la única que tiene estos sentimientos Sachiko sama me corresponde me siento tan feliz tengo que decirle que la amo.-"Chicas buenos días"-entra la profesora-"(_oh no que mal ire a buscarla cuando termine las clases mou que mal pero tengo que decirle que no estoy enojada)"-_

Perspectiva de Himeko

Me encuentro en el salón de clases me siento muy bien de estar cerca de Chikane pero Rosa Gigantea es muy hermosa con migo me trata de una forma tan bonita me encanta…pero que estoy diciendo yo amo a Chikane pero es que juhh **_suspira_**

**_FLASH BASH_**

**_-"Hola Shimako chan"-_**

**_"Hola Himeko como estas"-_**

**_"bien grasias vamos a clase"-_**

**_"si o no espera hay viene mi onee sama"-_**

**_"eh R..Rosa Gigantea"-_**

**_"si hay viene"-_**

**_"Hola Shimako Hola Himeko"-_**

**_"Hola"-dicen al unisono Himeko y Shimako_**

**_"Onee sama ire a la biblioteca por un libro puedes acompañar a Himeko"-_**

**_"por supuesto Shimako ve con cuidado"-_**

**_"bien nos vemos"-se aleja_**

**_"Rosa Gigantea"_**

**_"Himeko eres muy hermosa"-_**

**_"Eh gra…grasias"-se sonroja-"porque me dices esto"-voltea a mirar a otro lado_**

**_"pues porque es la verdad eres muy hermosa ya van a empezar las clases te acompaño"-_**

**_"bueno"-dice aun sonrojada_**

**_"eres muy linda cuando te sonrojas Chikane sama es muy suertuda al tenerte"_**

**_"jejejeje"_**

**_"bueno llegamos cuidate si necesitas algo me dices si preciosa"-le da un beso en la mejilla que hace que Himeko se sonroje_**

**_"grasias cuidate"_**

**_Fin del Flash Bash_**

No entiendo que tiene ella peor tengo que dejar de pensar en ella.

Perspectiva de Sachiko

Yumi porque corriste jum le pediré disculpas cuando suene la campana _Rinnnn_ por fin

Chikane:-"a donde vas tan de prisa"-

Sachiko:-"voy a buscar a Yumi"-

Chikane:-"esta bien terminare aquí y te alcanzo"-

Sachiko:-"esta bien adiós"-

Sali rápido del salón a buscarla todo fue en vano no la vi por ningún lado asi que me diriji al Yamayurikai y la encontré hay sentada leyendo un libro llamado _50 sombras de Grey_ asi que hice notar mi presencia

Sachiko-"ejem"-digo llamando si atención

Yumi:-"Sachiko sama digo Onee sama"-se para rápido

Sachiko:-"Yumi podemos hablar"-

Yumi:-"si por supuesto"-

Sachiko:-"es que veras yo"-

Yumi:-"(_vaya es la primera vez que noto nerviosa a Sachiko sama oh se esta sonrojando pero que bella se ve jejejej) _qu eme querías decir Onee sama"

Sachiko:-"Lo siento Yumi por lo que dije pero no me pude contener es que veras es que meenamoredeti"-dice rápido

Yumi:-"Sachiko sama no te entendí el final"-

Sachiko:-"me enamore de ti Yumi"

Yumi:-"Sachiko sama"-no lo piensa si no que se me lanzo me abrazo y me beso –"yo también me enamore de ti Onee sama"

Sachiko:-"grasias yumi le da un beso"-pero llega Eriko Yoko Rei Sei y se quedan boquiabiertas por lo que ven

Eriko Sei:-"Sa..Sachiko"-dicen boquiabiertas a l oque ellas se separan rápidamente

Yumi:-"Eto verán"-dice moviendo sus manos frente a ellas

Sachiko:-"me enamore de Yumi y estoy saliendo con ella"

Yoko:-"esta bien no hay problema"-"grasias Onee sama"-dice Sachiko

Rei:-"okey okey entremos a terminar lo de el festival deportivo que ya casi se aproxima"

"Si" dicen todas al unisono.

Perspectiva de Chikane

Me dirijo a buscar a Himeko pero la encuentro pensativa y eso me asusta un poco será que se enamoro de otra no es ti me huele mal

Chikane:-"Himeko"

Himeko:-"Chikane chan"-se levanta y le da un beso

Chikane:-"(_todo va bien) _amor vamos al Yamayurikai van hablar de el festival deportivo

Himeko:-"esta bien"

Después de 2 mins entran a la habitación donde se encontraban hablando todas se sientan y después de 5 mins termina

Sachiko:-"estoy de acuerdo jejeje bueno las invito el sábado a todas a una pijamada en mi casa que dicen"

Todas:-"si pijamada en casa de Sachiko"-

Sei:-"esta bien a que horas"-

Sachiko:-"a las 5:00 pm las espero"-

Todas:-"esta bien adiós"-salen todas del Yamayurikai

La tarde acaba y todas se dirigen a sus respectivas casa (_pero no me siento bien con eso de pijamada donde asista Sei tengo que vigilar)_…

Okey vámonos dijo Sachiko

Perspectiva de Sachiko

Nos subimos al auto llevamos a Yumi a su casa me despedí de un corto beso en los labios y como siempre Chikane ya iba babeando jaja Himeko iba toda pensativa que pasara bueno después aveiguo me siento tan feliz que Yumi me corresponda mañana será un nuevo dia

**…Continuara…**

**Hey disculpen por la demora y por lo corto del capitulo pero eh estado ocupad y no eh tenido tiempo de escribir espero puedad disculpadmen traere largo el proximo ...grasias por leer mi historia**

**: grasias por leer mi historia cuidate**

**francsca lucchini: grasias cuidate**


	5. Capitulo 5 La pijamada

**Hey disculpen la demora TT_TT ….**

**CAPITULO 5 :LA PIJAMADA **

NARRA NADIE

Chikane se había acabado de despertar pero como era sábado no fue a la habitación de Himeko a despertarla como siempre se levanto a lavarse los dientes y la cara cuando bajo a la sala hay estaba Himeko con Sayako y Sachiko entro con su semblante serio y frio –"buenos días"-dijo-"buenos días"-le respondieron las tres al unisono salió de la sala al jardín habían puesto una hamaca desde ya hace una semana se recostó en ella y se quedo otra vez dormida… Himeko salió de la mansión al jardín a buscar a Chikane pero no la encontraba hasta que después de 15 mins de búsqueda la encontró dormía con una mano fuera de la hamaca y la otra tapando sus ojos Himeko se acerco y se quedo observándola por unos minutos y comenzó a pensar-"**_que hermosa es Chikane chan ella es mi novia y no puedo traicionarla ella nunca ah hecho eso siempre me demuestra todo pero algo ah cambado entre nosotras desde que ella se vino no me llamaba ni nada y llegue y en vez de alegrarse se mantuvo fría casi no nos vemos en el colegio estos últimos días y mientras ella se aleja Sei se acerca pero no debo pensar en Sei es solo que ella es alegre y hermosa lo siento Chikane chan"-_** después de observar y pensar un rato beso a Chikane en los labios y le susurro –"Amor Amor despierta vamos a desayunar"- pero al ver que no despertaba la sacudió un poco hasta que Chikane abrió los ojos y toda somnolienta dijo-"Hola amor que pasa"- *(bosteza)*-"vamos a desayunar Chikane chan"-"um ya voy"-dice levantándose de la hamaca para dirigirse al comedor desayunaron tranquilas cuando terminaron Sachiko rompió el silencio entre ellas-"bueno hoy es sábado hoy hay pijamada así que vamos ayúdenme con los juegos"-"si"- dijo Himeko-"no hay otra opción cierto agale pues que hago"-dijo con una mirada fría- "no" se llevaron casi toda la mañana y tarde y a las 4:00 de la tarde ya estaban listas ya que a las 4 llegaban las chicas Chikane tenia puesto una sudadera negra un buso blanco unos converse negros y el cabello recogido en una cola no había salido todavía de la habitación se quedo hay 10 mins mas las tres dijeron que se encontrarían en la sala principal … en la habitación de enseguida Sachiko vestia una blusa de tiras rosa claro y unos shorts blancos y unas sandalias blancas y el cabello recojido igual que Chikane salió de la habitación para dirijirse a la sala que hay le llego Chikane se sentaron hablar un rato mientras esperaban a Himeko… después de 4 mins bajo Himeko con unos shorts azul rey una blusa de manga corta azul celeste y unos converse azul rey con celeste y el cabello suelto como siempre Himeko al ver a Sachiko le dijo:-"ya vamos al jardín"-Sachiko le respondió:-"claro vamos vienes Chikane"-Himeko no había visto a Chikane que estaba acostada en el mueble que le daba la espalda se sento y Himeko fue para saludarla pero hay se para Chikane camina alrededor del mueble para dirijirse a fuera pero se devuelve a ver a Himeko a los ojosla rubia se dirije a abrasarla y le dice:-"vamos"- la coje de la mano y salen y detrás de ellas sale Sachiko-"faltan 30 mins para que lleguen"-dijo Sachiko-"bueno"-dice Himeko y se pone a pensar-"**_nunca había visto a Chikane vestida asi se ve mas hermosa toda deportiva y ese cabello recogido de ver bien su hermoso rostro y me dan esas ganas de besarla pero ella está toda fría conmigo y de pronto no me corresponde el beso"-_**"sucede algo Himeko"-pregunta Chikane con una cara de preocupada-"No Chikane chan estoy bien"-se le arrima y la besa Chikane la abrasa y le corresponde después de un rato en esa situación Sachiko las interrumpe –"tortolitas ya llegaron todas"-les regala un sonrisa y Himeko le responde-"ya vamos"-y le devuelve la sonrisa mientras que Chikane puso una cara de esta será una larga noche entraron a la casa y allí estaban Rei, Yoshino,Sei,Shimako,Eriko,Yoko y Yumi Himeko las saludo a todas de beso en la mejilla y a Sei que la saludo de ultima le dio un beso de media luna que dejo a Sei sorprendida pero no cambio la cara o hizo algún gesto porque de pronto las demás se daban cuenta así que respondió alegre como siempre –"hola Hime chan"- todas reian y hablaban de cosas triviales hasta que Sayako interrumpió-"Sachiko mientras haces la pijamada ire donde tu tia asi que cuidate hasta luego chicas"-se despide minetras Sachiko pensaba-"(_genial puedo pasar mucho rato con Yumi como mi mama no sabe todavía mi relación se la dire cuando estemos solas_)"-fueron a la habitación donde dormirían todas habían 10 futones para dormir dejaron las pertenencias hay y fueron a la sala para empezar a jugar cartas pero Rei y Shimako dijeron al unisono-"porque no jugamos el juego del poqui"-se miraron y rieron todas las miraron extrañadas pero aceptaron que la primera pareja fue Yoko y Sei empezaron a comer todas miraban alegres pero Himeko miraba extraño Chikane lo noto y le dijo:-"sucede algo Himeko"-"no Chikane chan"-la abrazo terminaron y solo fue un roce de labios la siguiente pareja fue Sachiko y Yumi las dos se alegraron y se hicieron en medio empezaron a comer y Sachiko cogió a Yumi y le dio un beso mas apasionado todas miraban y se reían no esperaban ese lado de Sachiko se soltaron y Yumi estaba muy sonrojada hasta que Chikane hablo –"me aburre este juego porque no uno más emocionante"-todas la miraban y Sei pregunto-"que juego tienes en mente"-Chikane la miro seria y luego cambio ese semblante a uno pícaro-"porque no pico botella"-todas la miraron y le preguntaron al unisono-"que es eso"-así que ella se limito a explicar-"jejejeje pues verán jugaremos con esta botella *_una botella de agua vacía_* y la gira una persona y a la que apunte la botella con el pico y la parte inferior se besaran por 10 segundos se miden o no"-todas se miraron y dijeron a unisonó –"acepto"-así que hicieron un circulo para girar la botella en el centro Chikane fue la primera en girar la botella lo cual apunto a Sei y a ella Chikane trago saliva y Sei se acerco y dijo-"es solo un juego cierto jejejeje asi que ven aquí preciosa jejejeje"-bromeaba malvadamente así que Chikane se acerco y cerró los ojos se besaron por 10 segundos todas empezaron a grabar acepto Himeko que parecía como si le hubieran hecho un K.O se separaron Sei estaba sonriendo como si no hubiera pasado nada pero Chikane estaba toda sonrojada asi que dijo –"te toca girarla Sei"-dijo Chikane mirando a otro lado mientras Himeko salía de su estado no se lo creía todavía pero siguió ya que al fin y al cabo era un juego Sei giro la botella lo cual freno en Himeko y Yumi las dos se miraron y Yumi cambio la cara como siempre lo hacia Himeko se sonrojo y se acercaron Chikane y Sachiko se reían porque las dos eran muy timidas y hacer eso las ponía rojas se separaron y estaban rojas hasta las orejas así que hay siguió Yumi en girar la botella lo cual apunto a Yoko y Rei las dos se besaron y se rieron al final ya que nunca habían imaginado eso asi paso un rato Sachiko con Rei Yumi con Sei Chikane con Himeko Yoshino con Shimako Shimako con Himeko Eriko con Sachiko Eriko y Yoshino hasta que Sachiko dijo esta es la roda final la que les toque lo harán por 20 segundos listo todas dijeron al unisono-"Si"- asi que la que la giro fue Eriko la botella giraba y giraba hasta que freno en sierta rubia la cual trago saliva al ver que le había tocado con Sei las dos se miraron y todas las miraban hasta que Chikane hablo –"que esperan háganle pues es la ronda final y es por 20 segundos estamos esperando"-Sei se acerco a Himeko y la beso Himeko se dejo llevar y se sonrojo mientras se besaban Chikane las comenzar a gravar con el celular ella estaba sospechando que a Himeko le tramaba Sei asi que no iba a decir nada hasta comprobarlo pasaron los 20 segundos y Sei se separo como si nada hubiera pasado mientras que Himeko no lo creía había besado a Sei y frente a su novia se sintió mal pero era un juego pero le había gustado quería volverlo a repetir pero no,…. pensó en su novia fue y la abrazo y la beso Chikane se sorprendió y le correspondió.

PERSPECTIVA DE CHIKANE

Himeko me abrazo hace tiempo que no lo hacía me sorprendió pero le correspondí pasamos a la habitación donde dormiríamos recochachamos un poco jugamos hasta las 3:37 A.M nos acostamos en hilera y en la parte de arriba así que el orden era en la primera parte Yoko Eriko Himeko Yumi Yoshino en la parte de debajo de Eriko, Sei después Yo luego Sachiko y de ahí Rei estábamos mirándonos de frente así que me recosté en los codos y mire a Himeko ella se estaba quedando dormida le di un beso en su mejilla cuando sentí unas manos frías dentro de mi blusa no pude evitar sentir ese escalofrió no grite solo porque las demás ya estaban dormidas busque con la mirada la dueña de las manos estaba todo oscuro y apenas reconocía palpe con mis manos es rostro de la dueña de esas manos y le dije susurrando: -"Sei saca tus heladas manos de mi espalda estas muy fría"- Sei le dijo en el mismo tono:-"por eso me estoy congelando necesito calor humano"-Chikane frunció el ceño se voltio para quedar de frente y Sei apenas lo noto la jalo hacia ella para abrazarla Chikane se sorprendió se quedo quieta mientras sentía las manos de Sei calentarse , Sei no sacaba las manos ni las movía Chikane dormía sin sostén así que Sei de vez en cuando movía las manos hasta arriba y volvía y bajaba hasta la mitad de la espalda Chikane estaba tan cansada que se quedo dormida.

PERSPECTIVA DE SEI

Chikane se quedo dormida es bueno molestarla pero me siento mal por haber besado a Himeko frente a Chikane a mi me parecen bonitas las dos pero no puedo meterme en esa relación asi que solo voy hacer la de siempre sin meterme con ellas sin mirarlas como enamorada no las protegeré como si fueran mis hermanas porque no puedo meterme en esa relación además ellas se aman y primero fue lunes que martes por eso…. Seré la misma de siempre-saco las manos de Chikane y la acomodo bien y se voltio a darle la espalda Chikane se movio y susurro:"_Himeko"_ y abrazo a Sei que no se inmuto ni lo más mínimo y se quedo dormida…

En la mañana….

Yoko y Eriko fueron las primeras en levantarse asi que despertaron a Sachiko para ir hacer el desayuno Sachiko se despertó y se fueron para la cocina

Eriko:-"que haremos de desayuno"-dice sonriendo

Yoko:-"voy a ver lo que tiene Sachiko en la nevera"-mira lo que hay y dice:-"hay queso leche jugo de naranja yogurt cereal pan mortadela jamón y frutas y verduras y carne"-

Sachiko:-"hagamos Sándwiches con jugo de naranja y cereal que opinan"-dice con una sonrisa

Eriko:-"si"

Yoko:-"y desayunamos en el jardín en esa mesa grande donde tomas el te"-

Sachiko:-"si empecemos"y se pusieron hacer los sándwiches y Yoko servía el jugo mientras Eriko lo llevaba todo al jardín..

Después de 20 mins terminaron de llevarlo todo Eriko fue a despertarlas a todas se despertó primero Yumi hay le siguió Yoshino Rei Himeko Sei Sei despertó a Shimako y se fueron pero Himeko quedo con Chikane que nadie se acordó de ella porque no se veía en las sabanas del fulton Himeko la sacudió pero no despertaba le toco la frente y tenía la temperatura muy alta de 41,8ºc Himeko no se inmuto se quedo mirándola otro rato estaba con la cara roja y cuando Himeko se levanto para ir por Sachiko Chikane grito el nombre de ella "Himeko" la aludida volvió donde Chikane que comenzó a nombrar unas palabras -"Orochi Nekoko Souma"-salto de la cama y volvió a su color palido ya tenía la temperatura normal Himeko solo la miraba sorprendida hasta que Chikane le sonrio y le dijo:-"buenos días amor tengo hambre bajemos a desayunar"-la abrazo Himeko la siguió y pensaba-"(_como pudo mejorarse en un momento hace ratico que tenia la temperatura a 41,8º como puede estar asi en un momento no creo y esas palabras que nombro porque nombro a Souma porque)"- _salió de sus pensamientos y se sentaron con todas..

Shimako:-"que haremos ahora Chicas"-

Sei:-"si que haremos"-

Yoko:-"Sachiko tienes piscina no es asi"-

Sachiko:-"si reposaremos y bañaremos en piscina jejeje"-

Chikane:-"me parece genial"-

Yumi:-"no traje vestido de baño"-

Himeko:-"yo te presto uno"-

Yumi:-"grasias"

Rei:-"Chikane me prestas traje de baño"-le dice riendo

Chikane:-"claro te lo presto porque no voy a bañar con eso"-

Yoshino:-"con que lo haras"

Chikane:-"con otra cosa pero vamos a cambiarnos ya"-termino lo que le faltaba y salió corriendo

Sachiko:-"Chikane no cambia cuando se habla de piscina jajajajaja"-

Yoko:-"porque lo dices"-

Himeko:-"si porque lo dices"

Sachiko:-"porque cuando eramos niñas mi madre decía "**pueden bañar en la piscina**" era la primera en ir a cambiarse jaja ya se estaba demorando para ir corriendo a cambiarse jajaja vamos nosotras a cambiarnos"-

Todas se fueron detrás a cambiarse Rei y Chikane ya estaban donde se encontraba la piscina Rei estaba usando un bikini negro Chikane una pantaloneta azul cielo corta y un sostén de bikini blanco.

Rei:-"porque me prestaste tu traje de baño si no tenias mas"-

Chikane:-"porque ese ya no me sirve"

Rei:-"ahh ya jajajjajaja"-

Después de 2 mins de espera llego Sei con un bikini rojo Shimako con un enterizo amarillo Yoko con un bikini azul oscuro Sachiko uno fucsia Yumi un enterizo rojo con blanco Yoshino con un enterizo blanco Eriko e Himeko tenían bikini morado solo que el de Eriko era más oscuro Himeko al ver así a Chikane se sonrojo Chikane tenia el cabello recogido en una cola así que Himeko no resistió la abrazo por detrás y le dejo un chupón en el cuello –"ya te marque eres mia"-Chikane se giro y le respondió en un tono sensual-"claro que soy solo tuya Grr"- y la beso después de estar recechando Yoko Eriko y Sei salieron de la piscina hacer el almuerzo Sachiko y Yumi estaban descansando en la sombra mientras Rei Yoshino Shimako Himeko y Chikane seguían jugando en la piscina luego de 45 mins llevaron el almuerzo a la mesita todas salieron de la piscina excepto Chikane que segui jugando con Shimako hasta que Sei y Yoko fueron a sacarlas a la fuerza Chikane y Shimako fueron las primeras en acabar se acostaron para reposar y se quedaron dormidas Sachiko las despertó luego de 30 mins se fueron a jugar otra vez en la piscina ya eran las 4 todas ya se Iván estaban esperando a Shimako que fue la última en salir luego de estar todas en la puerta principal se despidieron Yumi de despidió de Sachiko con un beso en los labios Himeko de todas en beso en la mejilla y Chikane con un simple nos vemos chicas Chikane se le acerco a Shimako y le dijo susurrando:-"nos vemos el lunes creo que llegaremos un poco bronceadas"-las dos soltaron a carcajadas mientras todas las miraban extrañadas hasta que Eriko dijo:-"porque se ríen solas"- puso una cara de enojada todas soltaron a reír luego de un rato se fueron Chikane se puso una camiseta larga y suave ya que estaba quemada luego de cambiarse se quedo dormida mientras que Himeko y Sachiko se fueron a ver una película y a hablar de el festival deportivo eran las 8:05 P.M llego Sayako las saludo y se fue a descansar Sachiko e Himeko hicieron lo mismo mañana era domingo no tenían que madrugar cayeron como piedras…..

Al otro día Himeko despertó temprano por un mensaje de texto que le había llegado en Crypface de su celular hace tiempo que no lo miraba era un mensaje de Mako:

-"**_Hola Himeko mañana viajare para allá ya que los juegos empiezan en una semana tienes que ir a recogerme mañana en la noche estoy llegando por ahí a las 8:00 PM así que ve a recogerme te quiere Mako"-_**

-"hay mañana viene Mako okey les diré a las Chicas mañana en la mansión de las rosas"-

El día domingo paso tranquilo Chikane amaneció con la cara roja no consentía que la tocaran Himeko se fue a ver películas con Sachiko Chikane no salió de la habitación en todo el día llego la noche se acostaron a dormir todas menos Himeko que le retumbaban en la cabeza las palabras que había dicho Chikane -"Orochi" ehh jmm se quedo dormida al otro dia lunes estaban en el colegio Shimako llego y Chikane se fue con ella a Himeko no le dio ira pues confiaba en Chikane pero a veces los celos la mataban por dentro en la mañana las clases pasaron normal después de almorzar todas estaban en la mansión de las rosas solo faltaban Chikane y Shimako a Himeko ya le estaba comenzando a dar ira pero se contuvo hablaron del festival deportivo y de las atletas invitadas y al equipo en el que irían en el equipo verde Sachiko Yumi Chikane Yoshino en el rojo Eriko Shimako Mako Rei en el amarillo Sei Himeko Yoko Haruka después de haber arreglado de eso salieron de ahí a dar las instrucciones en todo el colegio después de haber arreglado eso pasaron las clases y se fueron para el aeropuerto todas pues querían conocer a Mako y a Haruka luego de una hora aterrizo el vuelo todas esperaban impacientes no conocían a Mako excepto Chikane ella la reconocería donde la viera después de 3 mins Himeko la alcanzo a ver y salió corriendo a abrazarla

Himeko:-"Mako chan Mako chan"-la abraza

Mako:-"Himeko"-le corresponde el abrazo

Haruka:-"Hola"

Himeko:-"hola Haruka san"

Haruka:-"vamos"-se dirijen donde están todas.

**…CONTINUARA…**

******TT_TT ME MUERO DE VERGÜENZA CON USTEDES TT_TT POR HABERME DEMORADO MUCHO PERO TUVE DOS VELORIOS SEGUIDOS EL DE UNA FAMILIAR Y DE UN PRIMO LO SIENTO MUCHO Y APARTE DE ESO ME FUI A UNA FINCA DE DONDE SACABA INTERNET DE AYA :O LO SIENTO LO SIENTO….**


End file.
